


White Teeth Teens

by laneskim



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins, The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Divergence, F/M, Katniss is a POC in here sorry not sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25289143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laneskim/pseuds/laneskim
Summary: Cato and Clove are the tributes from District 2 for the 74th Hunger Games, filling their district with pride. One of them will return home alive, the other will die in games...Both want the other to be the one to return home, but within games, that is not an option ...
Relationships: Cato & Clove (Hunger Games), Cato/Clove (Hunger Games)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Goodbyes

Clove Kentwell had been waiting for several minutes in the lonely room where she had been taken to say goodbye to her family and friends. Her parents had left there a few minutes ago, after repeating countless times that they were proud of her, that if she won the games she would bring honor to her family. Her dad was the most proud of her, he said that with only 15 years old, Clove could become the youngest winner in the District.

_They certainly had high expectations of her._

Clove was 15 years old, at the Reaping age and although she had no plans, her name came out of many ballots, becoming this year's female tribute. She had trained since she was a child to become a Peacekeeper, like most of the children in her District, but that training was also for the children to volunteer at the Games, since they were more likely to win.

Clove's trainers had told her several times that she was good with weapons, that she could win if she wanted, and had even suggested that when she turned 18, during her last Reaping, she would volunteer for the Hunger Games and thus be able to return victorious.

But now, those plans were brought forward. Clove clenched her jaw just thinking about it. She had a chance of winning, that was true, but there would be boys and girls older than her, in age and bigger in size, which would be one more obstacle to return victorious.

She didn't want to get overwhelmed thinking about it now, she would have another moment to find out how to end with the competition.

The door to the living room opened, reminding Clove that the farewells were not over yet. A blonde girl stormed into the room, running to hug Clove.

“Glass!” Clove exclaimed as she hugged the girl. The girl was Glass Jagger, her best friend, whom she had met in training and had helped her a lot, especially with the knives.

The girls separated, and they both sat together, not letting go of each other. Glass was like an older sister to Clove, they were so close and Glass had taught Clove so much, the girl admired her deeply.

“Sorry for the delay, I got lost.” Glass told her, making Clove smile. The blonde examined the room with curiosity in her eyes. “I can't believe I'm here again.”

"Oh right, last year." Clove recalled. Glass's best friend, Roman, had volunteered for the games last summer. Glass had run after the Reaping to the town hall to say goodbye to the boy, Clove remembered well. Roman had returned as the Victor weeks after.

“So? How do you feel?” the blonde asked, grabbing Clove's hand. “Obviously you're going to win.”

Clove laughed, she also liked to think that.

“Of course I will, if they have knives in the arena.”

“After you impress everyone with your aim, it is obvious that they will have to put knives in.” Glass assured her. “And if not, I will personally watch out that your sponsors send you knives.”

Clove smiled even more, her best friend was willing to organize the entire District to collect money and send gifts in the arena for her, as long as she returned alive.

“Clove, I think I have to apologize.” Glass started to say, adjusting the blonde hair behind her ear.

“Why should you apologize?” the girl frowned.

“It was my last year of Reaping. I should have volunteered.” Glass shook her head in denial.

“Of course not, that's not your duty.” Clove reminded her, hugging her friend. “Besides, now you can stay here, with Roman.”

Glass laughed, a slight laugh between the tears that started to flow from her eyes. Clove was right, Glass had always liked the boy and now that he had returned as a Victor, there was no point in Glass putting her life in danger.

“I'll be fine, you'll see.” Clove assured her. “ But promise me something, please.”

Glass turned to see her, wiping his eyes.

“When I return from the Games, you have to be waiting for me at the train station.”

“Clove!” Glass giggled. “That's obvious, I'm going to be the first one waiting for you!”

Both girls hugged each other again.

"I really envy you." said Glass, once the sentimental moment was over. “Now you will spend your time with that hunk, Cato Hadley.”

That had never even crossed Clove's mind. All of the girls in District 2 loved that boy, and with good reason: He was tall, blond, and muscular, but best of all, he was ready to win the games. He had volunteered this year, so he was now Clove's partner.

“Oh right, good luck.” said Clove reluctantly. That boy, Cato Hadley, was willing to win at any cost, which could be an obstacle for Clove.

“Well, but you will be allies, that's an advantage. Between you both, you can survive together.”

Sure, they would be allies. The two together, surely with the tributes from 1 or 4, but who knows, at least Cato would be an ally.

“That's true.” Clove thought about it for a few seconds. “He knows how to handle quite a few weapons, he is strong and it will surely be easy for him to kill the other tributes.”

“And he's handsome. You have to admit it, he's handsome.” Glass chuckled, as she tucked her long blonde hair back behind her shoulder.

“I hadn't even thought about it.” Clove grimaced, sticking out her tongue. “Nor do I want to think about it.”

Glass laughed, it seemed like an ordinary day where they could both talk about boys and laugh, but when the door opened, letting in several Peacekeepers, the girls came back to reality.

“Time is over.” said one of the men behind his white suit.

Glass and Clove gave each other a last hug as Glass started to cry a little again.

“I'm going to write to you every day.” said Glass, once she got separated from her friend. “And you'll read all those letters once you return.”

Clove smiled, but didn't say anything else since the Peacekeepers took Glass and right after, they also took her to leave the building and to the train station, where Dominique, the woman who unfortunately had picked the paper with the name of Clove during the Reaping. There was no sign of the train that would take them to the Capitol.

“I'm Dominique.” The escort introduced herself, extending her hand for Clove to greet her, but the girl just crossed her arms.

“Clove.” the girl snapped, in a bad mood. The truth was, Clove did not like the escort at all, she was irritating and stupid, but she hated her even more for picking out her name out of thousands of others.

“Ah, there you are!” Dominique exclaimed out of nowhere. Clove turned back, meeting the gigantic blond boy walking towards where they were. “Our other champion! Soon we will get on the train to go to the Capitol.”

Like Clove, Cato completely ignored Dominique. The escort began to speak to one of the Peacekeepers, demanding to know the time the train was due to arrive, leaving Clove and Cato alone.

Neither of them said anything, Clove was still folding her arms and trying to keep her best serious face, to demonstrate that she was not in the mood to speak to anyone.

Which did not work, for Cato extended his arm to greet her.

“Cato Hadley.” the boy said in a tone of voice that sounded too kind for such a gigantic boy.

Clove hesitated for a moment if it was a good idea to greet each other, pretend they were friends and then kill each other in the arena, but she shook the boy's hand anyway.

“Clove Kentwell.”

Cato smiled at her. It was a sincere smile, not like Dominique's strange fake smile.

Glass was right, they would be allies from now on and for that; they would have to work together, trust each other.

Clove smiled back at Cato, a real smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, if you see any grammar mistakes, please forgive me, English is not my first language.


	2. The Mentor

The two teens were waiting on the train. Dominique had left them alone for at least half an hour, telling them that at any moment their mentor would be with them. Both teens were standing in the compartment that simulated a room, each one on their own, complete opposites with a naked eye.

The girl, Clove, must not have been more than 15 years old, she was of slight build and wore a dress that was a little too big for her, making her look even slimmer and smaller than she was. Her greasy hair was arranged in a side ponytail with long bangs covering her eyes. Her face was full of freckles and she had huge eyes, which she used to look around with disgust.

Cato, the boy, on the other hand was tall and too muscular to be a teenager. He had light eyes, slightly tanned skin and shiny blond hair: it was obvious that he came from the privileged area of District 2. He had a calmer and more relaxed expression than his partner.

“I'm not very well known for my patience, you know?” Clove spoke, talking to Cato for the first time since they'd gotten on the train. “What's taking so long?”

The blond shrugged, not caring about the matter. The girl stared at the floor, her hair covering her eyes while her partner chose to finally sit comfortably in one of the elegant chairs in the compartment.

“Don't you prefer to sit down?” the boy asked, continuing the conversation. The brunette just shook her head, continuing to look down, thoughtfully.

At that, the door of the compartment opened with a loud buzz, letting in a dark-skinned woman, with her hair tied up in a high ponytail, who conveyed an air of superiority.

“Excuse the delay, guys, but have you entered those rooms?” she points back, as the door closed. “It's like being on Capitol itself!”

“They won't let us in until our mentor arrives.” the girl answers, brushing the hair off her forehead, not giving it much thought.

“Right, you are right. Names?”

“Cato Hadley.” said the blonde, standing up from the chair to shake the woman’s hand, who gave him a half smile. “You are our mentor, right?”

“Indeed.” the woman agreed, now approaching the girl. “And you are?”

“Clove. Clove Kentwell. ” the girl whispered, turning to see the woman in the eyes, who gave her a complete smile, revealing teeth that ended in beaks, like the fangs of a shark.

Clove turned pale: she was in front of a living legend of District 2: Enobaria Golding, the winner of the 62nd Hunger Games, where she killed another tribute by biting his throat, and from there she had dental surgery to leave her teeth like fangs, inlaid with gold: a memento of her glorious victory.

“Very well, Clove, Cato. Come sit down.” Enobaria waved them over to accompany her to the dining room next door. “Let's have breakfast, you must be hungry.”

“Not really.” Cato admitted, while Clove only saw the floor again, not wanting to say anything about it. She was starving.

The two teenagers sat together at the table, leaving Enobaria in front of them. On the table were plates with different types of food, including sweet bread. Cato began to serve various things on his plate, despite having said that he was not hungry. Clove tried to hold back and not grab food to keep herself from looking desperate, but she gave in quickly and began to quickly eat one of the loaves, while her mentor watched them both.

“By the way, sorry for the delay.” Enobaria apologized, pouring herself something that looked like juice in a glass. “But those rooms are incredible, really.”

Neither of the two teens said anything because they did not know what to say.

“Did you already know each other?” asked their mentor, trying to continue the conversation. “Before the Reaping, I mean.”

They both shook their heads, unable to answer since they were eating. Clove passed the piece of bread to answer.

“I had only heard of him. He was the best during training.”

Cato smiled with pride upon hearing that: it was something he already knew but never tired of hearing. Everyone in the District knew about him, they already knew him as "the future Victor".

“So, you trained together.” her mentor continued speaking, thoughtfully.

“We all train together, after school.” Cato explained, stopping to eat for a second.

“Yes, to become a Peacekeeper.” Enobaria replied, complementing what Cato had said. “Or well, if you are lucky, to win the games. I trained like that guys, I know what it is. But I was just asking why, well you look quite trained while she …”

Clove looked at her mentor in confusion, not wanting to say anything. She was used to being underestimated for her slim build, which made her look weak. Maybe she didn't have much physical strength, at least compared to the other girls who trained, but no one had aim as her when she threw knives.

“She looks small, but she knows what she's doing.” Cato replied instead. “You should see her in action, you'd be surprised.”

Clove turned to look at him, an evil smile peeking from her lips. She didn't know Cato Hadley saw her train. What's more, she didn't even know Cato was going to train at the same time as her. This boy was full of surprises.

“Of course I would like to see that. So you both have combat skills from training.” Her mentor spoke thoughtfully. The two teens continued to eat, jamming on food. “This won't be so difficult after all, you've basically been preparing for this all your lives.”

“And I'm going to win.” Cato interrupted, with that voice full of pride and self-confidence. Enobaria nodded, a smile on her face.

“You are going to help us win, right?” Clove asked, brushing her hair off her forehead, her classic smirk on her side.

“ Of course I will. We'll get to that soon.” Enobaria served a piece of smoked meat on her plate, along with some scrambled eggs. “But for now enjoy your meal. I will have to fill you with advice and survival tips once the time comes, but in the meantime, enjoy this luxurious moment.”


	3. The Capitol

Once everyone was done eating, Enobaria called Dominique to put the Reaping of all the Districts on screen.

“Come on, come on.” Invited their mentor, who was sitting comfortably in a couch in front of the screen. Doubtful, Clove and Cato turned to see each other, but both went to sit next to Enobaria in the same couch, with Dominique standing next to the 3 of them.

“What is this for?” Clove replied once the transmission started.

“To get you allies,of course.” Enobaria replied, as if it were obvious. “Or to analyze the competition.”

Cato seemed to like that answer, since he was smiling widely, although it was not the same kind smile that he had given Clove at the station, it was scary, since it came with a calculating look.

The transmission of the different Reapings began in District 1, neither of the two tributes volunteered, but both looked very happy to be there. Especially the blonde girl, who even laughed as the district applauded her.

Clove grimaced, she didn't know her but she knew she wasn't going to like her.

The Reaping continued and apparently the tributes' names were Glimmer and Marvel. _Glimmer and Marvel!_ Even their names sounded stupid, in Clove's opinion.

“They look strong.” Cato said, thoughtfully. He was actually analyzing them to see if they could be possible allies, while Clove had only judged them. “They surely have also trained with weapons.”

“Ah that's for sure.” Enobaria assured him. “Their mentors are friends of mine, I can talk to them and organize an alliance, if that's okay with you.”

“Okay for me.” Cato stated, then turned to see Clove, making sure the girl also agreed.

“Fine.” Clove simply said, but she didn't sound very convinced.

“Or I can wait for you to see how they are in training.” Enobaria recommended, shrugging. “It doesn’t matter, as long as you have allies, guys.”

They continued to see the Reapings of the other districts, finding no other possible allies that looked promising, apart from the boy from 11, who was just as tall and muscular as Cato, if not more. Cato said nothing, but stared at the screen as if he was thinking of something.

“Well, you still need to see them training.” their mentor told them, so they would not feel bad. “After the first training session we resume this conversation, ok? Now go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a long day.”

Each had their own compartment, which was a room for them to sleep and the next day they will wake up near the Capitol. Clove stood up from the couch quickly, she was exhausted and needed to lie down.

“Good night!” their mentor yelled at them, leaving the room and entering the other compartment that could only be her room; leaving Cato and Clove with the escort, who was too busy turning off the screen.

“See you tomorrow.” Clove said, though she didn't quite know how to speak to the boy.

“Sure. Have a nice rest.” Cato replied, before going out the other door of the room. There he was again, speaking in a tone too kind to be him. Clove couldn't understand it, when he spoke to her, he did it in a different tone.

She remembered his smile at the train station and then that sinister smile he kept while watching the Reapings, how could it be so different?

* * *

  
  
  


Clove woke up, oddly, thanks to the lack of light in her room. She got up from the bed to find total darkness around her, she could see nothing in the room. She had slept from the night before, but it could not continue to be night. Also, what kind of night looks like this? At least there is the moonlight to illuminate.

She stumbled across the room until she found the switch and when the light filled the room, she realized through the windows that they were going through a tunnel.

That made more sense.

She left the room, still wearing the clothes from the day before, to meet Dominique, Enobaria and Cato having breakfast at the main table.

“Hello!” greeted her mentor excitedly, revealing her fangs. Both she and Cato were changed, they had new and clean clothes. “Sit down with us, we will soon arrive at the Capitol.”

“We're going through a tunnel.” Dominique explained to Clove, who continued to look around in confusion. “But soon we'll be at the Capitol! I know you are going to love it!”

Dominique continued speaking, telling them about her experiences on the Capitol, but no one seemed very interested in listening to her. Clove sat at the table next to Cato.

“Hello.” the girl muttered softly, not knowing very well what to do. There was a plate in front of her, bread with some kind of jelly, as well as orange juice. Clove's eyes flashed, all of this had sugar. In District 2 they can hardly consume sugar, because they are usually on a diet while they’re in training, so they can have more muscles.

“The bread is good.” Cato says, trying to establish a conversation. “Almost as good as the one at school.”

Clove laughs, she can't help it. The bread they give them at school is hard, dry, and tasteless to keep them _"healthy."_ Clove takes a bite out of her bread, an explosion of flavors in his mouth.

“Oh sure. But I can't help but miss the one at school.” the girl replies once she finishes chewing. Cato smiles, trying not to laugh.

“Ah, they already have their own private jokes.” Enobaria's voice sounds like she’s scolding them, but she says it jokingly.

The light returns to the train, the tunnel has finally ended, which only means one thing: they are about to reach the Capitol. Clove trembles at the thought: there will be cameras everywhere once they arrive at the station and there will surely be people waiting for them.

“Ah! We're close!” Dominique stands up enthusiastically from the table. “If you'll excuse me, I'll go check that everything goes according to our schedule.”

“Good, since we are close,” Enobaria starts to say, once Dominique leaves the main compartment. “When we get to the station, there will be people ready to see you both. They are going to be yelling things, that they love you and so on, but I don't want you playing any games.”

Clove and Cato turned to see each other, they knew what she was talking about.

“No smiles and nice greetings.” Her mentor continued speaking. “Leave that to the tributes from 1. And keep a straight face.”

“We're arriving!” Dominique yelled, walking back into the room.

“At the windows guys, remember what I told you.”

Both teens ran to the nearest window, leaving their mentor at the table eating. The train was slowing down, preparing to stop at the station, there were many people around, screaming like crazy and raising their arms. As if Clove or Cato were going to listen to them.

The two maintained their best expression of seriousness, which only drove the audience crazy, everyone shouted louder and louder "District 2, District 2". The people of the Capitol were crazy, with their extravagant makeup, their giant wigs and their skin dyed in different colors.

“Hold hands!” Enobaria told them, from the table, away from the cameras and the general public. “And raise them up as a sign of triumph.”

They both listened to their mentor's orders, raising their hands together as the audience screamed like crazy, cameras were shooting everywhere, but both Clove and Cato kept a serious expression on their faces, defiant.

The train stopped and the tributes moved away from the window, still holding hands.

“That was excellent!” Enobaria said, with her full shark smile. “Continue with that energy of superiority and I assure you that you will get many sponsors. Now come, your stylists will make you look handsome.”

Enobaria walked away, following Dominique to finally get off the train and enter the strange new world that was the Capitol.

“You know, you can let go of my hand whenever you want.” Clove claimed, seeing that his hand and Cato's were still together.

“Anytime” Cato simply replied, in a tone that Clove did not know if it was a joke or something else. Clove squeezed the boy's hand, who finally released it. “And to think that there is people who doubt your strength.”

Cato followed their mentor, to get off the train as well. Clove smiled, what was that all about? Why was Cato Hadley, the gigantic boy capable of killing a tribute in 10 different ways with his sword, acting like _this?_


	4. Stylists

Getting out of the train wasn’t easy. People were really excited to see the tributes from District 2 and there were cameras everywhere, so Dominique and Enobaria made them run until they reached a building safely and alone.

“From here, you’ll go with your stylists and with a preparation team that will make you look good for the parade.” Enobaria warned them, once they were inside the building. Neither Clove nor Cato liked the idea very much, during the parade the tributes were forced to wear costumes related to what they did in their district and the results were not always good.

“Cheer up! You'll get sponsors at the parade!” Dominique tried to cheer them up, seeing as neither of them seemed excited.

“I don't want any complaints” Enobaria told them, as if in scolding. They were walking down a long corridor in a building that seemed to be infinite. “Behave.”

Clove nodded, but she knew she  _ had to _ complain anyway.

“Well, from here you’re on your own, but you will separate individually to be prepared.” Dominique told them, with her strange complete smile, once they reached some gigantic doors. “You’ll walk through a hall until you reach two doors where your team will welcome each one of you.”

"Good luck!" Their mentor yelled at them as the two tributes walked through the doors together.

They were both now in a long, empty corridor, with white lights that only gave it a more lonely touch. They walked together, without speaking to each other.

“Scared?” Clove asked when he saw how the blond was looking around.

"That they’ll cover us from head to toe with glitter?" Cato replied, referring to what they used to do to the boys from District 1 at the Tribute Parade.

“Haha. Of the place. It looks lonely, reminds me of the hospital at home, but more bleak.”

“It's stupid.” Cato affirmed, with disgust. “They like to decorate their bodies and paint their skin bright green to make their buildings look so lonely.”

Clove smiled because the boy was right. All the people who had been waiting outside the train to see them looked ridiculously exaggerated, with their wigs and strange clothes.

After a few minutes of walking through what seemed an endless corridor, they reached a larger room where there was a group of strange people waiting for them. They were all different, but so similar at the same time, like all the people in the capitol.

“District 2, right?” asked a woman, with bright red hair and styled like a lion's mane. Clove nodded while Cato said a simple ‘Yes’ in a low voice. “Well, the girl can follow me.”

The woman with red hair and two other people led Clove to another room, alone, while Clove just turned back, watching as Cato followed the rest of the Capitol citizens to another room.

“You guys are my prep team?” Clove asked once everyone was inside a gray room.

“Of course!”replied the woman with red hair. “My name’s Kassendra and we are in charge of making you pretty. Although we have a lot of material to work with.” 

That last thing gave Clove the creeps. The preparation team spoke of her as if she were another object. All the citizens of the Capitol saw her like that, as one more toy in their elaborate game.

Clove clenched her fists. Were they nothing more to them? In District 2, going to the Hunger Games is something that is honored, as you spend your entire life preparing for it, and when you win, the District praises you. It is the greatest honor a person can achieve, which is why the District commander was Lyme, a victor that everyone respects.

But in the Capitol it's different.

Clove was now a doll, a doll that was put on thousands of creams and lotions after forcing her into her underwear. A doll with beautiful hair, according to Kassendra when she washed her dark hair with a purple shampoo. A doll that had any hair removed from her body, leaving her as a little girl. A doll with giant eyes ‘the ones Jessamine could work with’ or so they said.

Once they were done, they left the doll alone, wearing a simple white dress, which made her feel helpless.

But Clove couldn't be helpless, that wasn't going to be her role. She had to look strong and threatening, so that the other tributes were afraid of her. But now, she looked like a 12-year-old girl, Kassendra had arranged her hair with two ponytails, finishing giving her the childish touch.

"Fuck them." said Clove in a low voice, even though she was alone and no one could hear her. She undid her pigtails, leaving her hair down. She didn't like it, but she preferred it to the childish hairstyle. She saw herself in the mirror that had been left in front of her. She didn't like her reflection, she looked like a little girl, an _angry little girl_.

She didn't want to be a little girl, she was a warrior.

The door opened, causing Clove to jump in shock. It was another strange-looking woman, typical of the Capitol. She was too tall, the heels helped. She had a black full bodysuit with a few gold buttons. Her skin looked natural in tone, although she was a bit pale.

“Easy.” simply said the woman, seeing Clove's reaction. She closed the door behind her, being alone with Clove. “I'm just your stylist.

“Jessamine?” asked the girl, remembering what the prep team had said.

"Indeed." Jessamine smiled proudly. The only strange thing about her face were her eyes, as no normal person would have eyes of such size. The stylist's hair was wavy and short, blond but not a natural color. “Ready to see what outfit you will wear?”

“Only if you aren’t covering me with glitter.”

"No glitter, I promise." Jessamine opened the doors of a closet, revealing a golden suit tucked into a bag, to keep it from getting dirty. "But I think you'll shine at least a little."

* * *

20 minutes later, Clove was dressed in the costume Jessamine had made for the Parade. It simulated an ancient armor, with some kind of helmet that gave her a warrior look, just as Clove wanted. It was gold, so the light was reflected and yes, Clove was shining.

They had left the strange room and were now outside on the main avenue where the chariot rides were taking place. Jessamine was still adjusting some things to Clove's outfit, like the gold wristbands, while Clove looked around, looking for her mate.

They were next to a carriage with two horses, which would take them around the main avenue of the Capitol and everyone would see them. Being from District 2, they would be the second to go, following District 1. Enobaria and the escort watched Clove from a distance, while chatting with the mentor from District 1, presumably arranging an alliance.

Until Cato finally appeared, wearing a suit almost the same as Clove's, followed by what must have been his stylist. Clove thought about saying hello, but remembered that Jessamine was still making arrangements on her suit, so she just smiled at the boy, who reciprocated.

"I think you're done," Jessamine said, leaning back to admire her work. "Yep, you're ready. There is still time for the parade to start but try not to move too much, okay?

“Okay.” Clove replied, and she meant it. She liked Jessamine, she treated her well, not like the prep team. The stylist went to where Enobaria and the others were, leaving Clove with Cato.

“And? What do you think?” asked Cato, flexing his arms exaggeratedly. Clove laughed, his poses were ridiculous but to tell the truth she looked good. They looked good.

“That we look better than everyone else.” Clove admitted and she was right. The tributes from 1 had ridiculous pink suits, full of feathers and the ones from 3, who were in a chariot behind them, had silver suits and ugly ornaments on their heads.

"We shine." Cato said, admiring her partner's outfit.

“We glow,” added Clove. “But I like it. It is a good way to shine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank y'all for the support on this <3 my twitter is @thgcloves if you wanna follow me there


End file.
